Lute
Lute is a selectable knight in A Knight's Devotion. He is a swordsman. Background Coming soon... Appearance Lute has layered light brown hair with long bangs, and light brown eyes. Outfits *'Knight Attire:' Coming soon... *'Formal Attire:' Coming soon... *'Casual Attire:' Coming soon... More coming soon... Personality Lute is shown to be a very responsible person and tries to keep a reasonable relationship with you. He takes all of Haku's jokes seriously and has rivalry against him when it comes to the princess - you. Lute tries to tame and control his desires and tries not to fall in love with you but ends up having feelings for you. Summary of Routes Main Story After choosing Lute as your personal knight, he promises Gaia to stay with you always no matter the consequences. When you both fall off a cliff and end up in the river unconscious, he drags you along into the caves and both of you are alone. He uses the fire to cook some fish and takes of your clothes to dry them and uses his cape as your blanket. While you're unconscious you feel something soft touching your lips, it turns out it was Lute breathing air into you. When you and the knights move to the next town, you find a girl running away from a few men chasing after her. The both of you decide to help her escape by fighting off the men. You also find out the reason the girl was running away from them was because the Count was after her and is going to marry her that evening. You and the knights decide to help investigate the rumor of his tax evasion. So, you sneak in pretending to be his arranged wife and go into his room to find a safe filled with money, until the Count catches you and drags you away to get ready for the wedding ceremony. However, he wasn't able to leave the room on time when Lute comes crashing in one of the windows. He quickly grabs you while the Count's men chase you. You run back to town with Lute and he gets mad at you for doing something reckless. No sooner do the Count and the men find the knights and you, a fight begins until he is arrested. After his defeat, the girl, the mayor and townspeople thanks you for saving them and says that the Count was defeated by 'true love' which meant that Lute and you appear to be romantic couple. After that you all reach the castle and you start your first few lessons of becoming a princess with Richard being the lecture, trainer, butler. A few days later, the knights are being sent to the East Village where they are supposed to find the doctor who would cure the King. You want to go too but Richard tells you you can't go because of your duties as a princess. But after some persistent convincing, he agrees to let you go and you start your new journey. Once you reach the village, you start asking the villagers who and where this doctor is, but they do not reply and reject you and the knights and run away. You all go back to the inn disappointed until one day, you see a boy fall into the river and jump in to save him. Lute also comes in and save the child. The mother thanks the knights, and you tell the little boy never to play near a river after a heavy rainstorm; that gave a good impression to the villagers of how kind the nobles can be. This act changed their way of thinking, because before, the nobles had went looking for the doctor but he was scared and ran away. This caused a lot of the villagers to die and their hatred towards nobility began for they only thought about the rich and not the lower and middle class. But the elder (that was actually the doctor) still refused to see the good in noble hearts. That wasn't until the day the bandits regrouped to destroy the town. They burnt a lot of houses down and hurt many people. The knights jump out and defend the villagers, however, the bandits said that if the knights do not hand over the princess, they would destroy the whole kingdom and kill everybody. But you sacrifice yourself to protect the knights and the innocent leading to her capture but you're freed by the elder and Lute. As soon as you return, another one of the bandits attack and Lute gets shot trying to protect you. When the elder felt sorry, he finally showed his true identity of the doctor they were looking for and heals the King's sickness and Lute's wound. Finally, when both of them had cured, they started your coronation ball and the other knights still tease you for not being princessy which Shion says, "Your dress makes you look like one but your attitude doesn't seem to be like a princess." Frustrated, you walk out into the garden and meet with Lute. Then you both confess your feelings to each other and share a passionate kiss in your room. More coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:A Knight's Devotion Category:Lute Category:Characters Category:Knight Category:Swordsman Category:Libra Sign Category:Main Characters Category:Blood Type A